A Happy New Year's Gift
by ilse23
Summary: A New Year's Eve one shot story for Callen and Melissa. A sequel to A Birthday That I'll Never Forget.


**A/N: A one shot New Year's Eve story. It's a sequel to A birthday that I'll never forget. Hope you enjoy it. Enjoy 2014.**

**I don't own NCISLA or the characters. I just own my OC's.**

* * *

Alex was now 2 years old. He would be 3 on Callen's and his birthday. Callen was already off from work since it was just 2 days till New Year's Eve. Melissa was on maternity leave. Their baby was due 1 week from now. Melissa liked the idea of giving birth just after midnight. They didn't know what they were having yet. Melissa hoped it would be a little girl.

Just after 8am they woke up by Alex's crying.

"I'll get him," Callen told her as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. He went to check on Alex. "Hey little guy, what's wrong?" Callen picked him up and he noticed Alex had a wet diaper. "Well let's go get you a nice clean diaper."

Callen changed his diaper and got him dressed.

"Daddy, breakfast," Alex spoke.

"You're hungry buddy? Let's go see what we can make."

Callen took him to the kitchen and put him in his chair before going to make some breakfast. Callen made him a nice peanut butter sandwich which he cut up into little pieces.

"Here you go Alex."

"Thank you daddy."

Callen absolutely loved being a father to Alex. He never thought he would enjoy it this much. He was very excited to meet his new baby. He hoped it would be a little girl. Then they would have one of each. But the most important thing was that Melissa and the baby were both healthy. Callen fixed himself some breakfast too and sat at the table with Alex.

"Daddy, when will the baby be here?"

"I don't know. It could be any day now. Are you excited about becoming a big brother?"

"Yes daddy," Alex replied and jumped up and down in his chair.

"That's good buddy."

After breakfast Callen cleaned Alex's chair and Alex before taking him out to the living room.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?"

"Sure, which one would you like?"

Alex grabbed a book and gave it to Callen. It again was Cars. He loved that book. Callen sat down on the couch and lifted him up onto his lap and starting reading the book to him. Melissa had gotten out of bed in the meantime and got herself dressed before walking out of the bedroom. She smiled when she saw Callen and Alex sitting together on the couch. She couldn't have asked for a better father for Alex. They absolutely loved each other. She hoped Callen would be like this with their new baby as well.

"Good morning," Melissa called as she walked into the living room.

"Good morning honey."

"Good morning mommy. Daddy is reading a book."

"I can see that."

Melissa walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Son of a bitch," Callen heard Melissa yell. He quickly got up to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay honey?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. The baby was just kicking me in my kidneys. I'm okay."

"Okay. Just a few more days honey."

"I know. I just hope the baby comes sooner than later. I've had it."

"I know honey," Callen told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "I know it has been hard on you, but you can do this just a little bit longer. You're the strongest person I know. And I'll be right here to help you."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too baby."

They had decided not to go anywhere during this vacation since Melissa was so close to her due date. Melissa was too tired to go anywhere so Callen took Alex to the playground.

"Why didn't mommy come with us daddy?" Alex asked as they walked to the playground.

"Mommy was a bit tired."

"Mommy getting sick?"

"No buddy, mommy's not getting sick. She just feels tired cus she carrying around your baby brother or sister."

"Will mommy be better once baby brother or sister is here?"

"Yes she will be."

"Okay then."

Callen played with Alex at the playground. He pushed him on the swing, on the zigzag and helped him down the slide. Alex wanted to go on the monkey bars but Callen told him he was too young for it but Alex really wanted to go. Callen finally gave in as long as Callen could hold him. Alex was okay with that so Callen held him as Alex used his little hands to go over the monkey bars. 1 hour later they went back home.

"Honey, we're home," Callen called as they walked in but Melissa didn't respond.

Callen put Alex in front of the TV and went to look for Melissa. He found her in the bathtub.

"Hey honey, here you are."

"Hey G, how was the playground?"

Callen gave her a kiss. "Very nice, Alex loved it, he's in front of the TV now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just felt like taking a bath."

"Alright." Callen gave her another kiss before going back to Alex.

….

On New Year's Eve Callen took Alex to go shopping. Callen put Alex in the cart and walked around the store.

"No Alex, we don't need that," Callen spoke as Alex threw a pack of cookies in the cart.

"But I want those," Alex protested.

"We still have those at home."

"Can I have them when we get home?"

"Sure, but just one."

Alex kept touching the stuff on the shelves so Callen let him help with the groceries if he could reach them. It was pretty busy at the store so it took Callen a while to get everything and pay for it. About 2 hours later he was back home.

"Hey honey, it took you a while," Melissa stated as Callen walked in.

"Yeah it was pretty busy."

Callen put away the groceries and got Alex a cookie that he promised. Callen went back to the kitchen and started cooking for tonight and making snacks.

"Help daddy," Alex said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You wanna help me?"

"Yes daddy."

"Hmmm, let's see if there's something you can do." Callen looked through the stuff he needed to do and came up with the lettuce. "You can do this buddy. Go sit on the ground."

Alex sat down on the ground and Callen put a towel on the ground before putting the lettuce and a bowl on top of it.

"You can help daddy clean the lettuce. Just pull of the lettuce like this and put them in the bowl." Callen showed him how to do it.

"Okay daddy."

Callen went back to the counter to finish what he was working on. Every now and then he looked to Alex. He was doing very well. Melissa just lay on the couch. The baby was really active today. It was just a couple days before her due date so Melissa hoped that the baby would be here soon. She wanted to help Callen in the kitchen but she just didn't have the energy for it. Callen put Alex down for his nap around 2pm.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked as he walked back into the living room.

"Yeah I'm good. Just hope that this baby will come soon."

"I know it's hard on you honey. But just a little while longer. I'm sure this baby will be here soon."

"I hope so."

"You just stay here and don't worry about a thing. I've got everything covered in the kitchen."

"Thank you honey."

"It's my pleasure baby."

Around 6pm they all sat down to eat. They just had finished their meals when Melissa felt something wet in between her legs.

"Uhm, honey, I think we better go to the hospital."

"What? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Callen asked, immediately concerned.

"It's fine. My water just broke."

"Oh okay." Callen calmed down. "What?! Your water broke?!"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"What are we sitting around for let's go to the hospital."

Callen was all over the place. He was frantically looking for his car keys.

"Damn it, where did I put those things?"

"G honey, just calm down."

Callen looked in his jacket pocket and finally found them.

"Got them, do we need anything else?"

"My bag, but it's at the door."

"Alright, come on buddy. We've gotta go to the hospital," Callen said as he lifted Alex out of his chair.

Callen got their coats and grabbed Melissa's back as he supported Melissa to the car. Alex walked behind them. Once Melissa was in the car he put Alex in his seat.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?"

"Mommy is fine. She's just in labor."

"What's that?"

"That means that your little brother or sister will be here shortly."

"Yay," Alex cheered.

"Just hurry up G," Melissa snapped.

Callen quickly got in the driver seat and drove them to the hospital.

"It's gonna be okay honey. Just breathe baby, breathe."

Melissa occasionally screamed with pain as she got a contraction. He pulled up at the hospital in record time.

"Excuse me, can I get a wheelchair, my wife's in labor," Callen called to one of the nurses who was outside.

The nurse quickly got a wheelchair as Callen got Alex out of his seat. Callen grabbed her bag and followed them inside as the nurse pushed Melissa to OB. The OB nurse helped Melissa settle down onto the bed. Just as she was settled the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm covering for Doctor Reese, I'm Doctor Brown," the woman spoke.

"Where's Doctor Reese?" Melissa asked.

"She's away on vacation. Don't worry ma'am, you're in good hands with me. I'm just gonna check to see how far along you are."

Melissa opened her legs so the doctor could feel.

"Alright you're 5 centimeters dilated. We'll just have to wait now until you're fully dilated. Can I get you something for the pain?"

"Yes please."

"Nurse, give her some Demerol."

"Right away doctor."

"Excuse me sir, is that your car parked in front of the entrance," a security guard asked Callen.

"Yes, it is."

"Could you please move it? You can't park there."

"Yeah sorry. I just had to bring my wife upstairs first."

"It's okay. Just move it."

"I will."

"Thank you sir."

Callen put Alex down on the couch.

"I'll be right back honey," Callen told Melissa and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Just hurry back."

"I will honey."

Callen quickly went down to move his car and quickly went back upstairs.

"I'm back honey." Just as Callen walked into the room Melissa got a contraction. "It's okay honey, I'm here. I've got you. Just breathe through it, breathe honey."

"Damn, I forgot how much it hurts."

"It's okay honey. You're doing great. You can do this."

"Do you have someone to watch your son?" The nurse asked as she came to check on Melissa.

"We don't want to bother them on New Year's Eve," Callen told her. "They are all on holidays. It's okay. I can watch him."

"Are you sure? I can take him up to day care."

"No it's fine. Thank you."

"Alright."

"Mommy, are you okay?" Alex asked as he stood next to the bed. Callen picked him up.

"Mommy's fine sweetie, don't worry. You're gonna meet your baby brother or sister soon."

"When?"

"Soon Alex, very soon."

It was now 10pm. It was past bedtime for Alex. He had fallen asleep in Callen's arms. Callen put him on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. He put a pillow on the ground in case he would fall off and he went back to Melissa.

"You're doing great honey," Callen told her as he rubbed her shoulders. "Just a little while longer."

"I just wish I was already fully dilated."

"I know honey, I know. You can do this honey. Just a little while longer. Just think about the little baby we're gonna meet."

Callen helped her through the contractions. Just before midnight Melissa was fully dilated.

"Alright Melissa, the next contraction I want you to push okay," the doctor told her and Melissa nodded.

"You can do it honey, I'm right here," Callen encouraged here as he took her hand.

Melissa grabbed his hand tightly as she started pushing.

"God, it hurts," Melissa screamed.

"You're doing very well honey, you can do it."

"Just shut up. This is all your doing," Melissa snapped at him.

"You can do it honey. I'm right here."

Callen wiped her head in between pushes. The clock reached midnight.

"Just one more push Melissa," the doctor spoke.

"Just one more honey, you can do it."

Melissa gathered all her strength and pushed. She screamed with pain as the baby came out. The baby immediately started crying.

"Congratulations, you have a girl," the doctor said.

"Look honey, we have a girl. You did great," Callen told her as he gave her a kiss on her head.

"Is she okay doctor?" Melissa asked.

"She looks fine, but I'm just gonna check her over. You wanna do the honors dad?"

The nurse gave him the scissors and Callen cut the umbilical cord.

"You did great honey. I love you."

"I love you too. We have a little girl."

"Yeah we do."

"Sorry I messed up New Year's Eve."

"It's okay honey. This is the best New Year's Eve I've ever had."

"Here you go mommy," the doctor spoke as she put the little girl in Melissa's arms. "She's perfectly healthy."

"Thank you doctor. Look honey, she's so beautiful."

"Yes she is, just like her mother."

Melissa and Callen looked at each other. Their eyes were filled with love.

"Thank you for making me a mommy again."

"Thank you for making me a daddy again."

"Do you have a name for the little girl?"

"Yes, Amelia Clara Callen."

"Alright. I'll go finish your paperwork. Congratulations and Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year doctor and thank you."

Melissa looked outside and saw the fireworks.

"Happy New Year honey."

"Happy New Year Mel. This really is the best way to start the new year."

Callen looked over to couch and saw Alex sleeping peacefully.

"Maybe we should wake him up so he can see the fireworks," Melissa suggested.

Callen moved over to the couch and woke Alex up.

"Alex buddy, do you wanna see the fireworks?"

"Yes daddy," Alex replied still half asleep.

Callen picked him up and walked to the window with him.

"Look daddy. That one pretty."

"Yes it is. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year daddy."

"You wanna go meet your little sister?"

"I have a sister?"

"Yes, she was born just a few minutes ago."

Callen walked over to the bed and sat down next to Melissa on the bed.

"Hey Alex, this is your little sister. Her name is Amelia," Melissa told him.

"Hi Amelia. She's so small."

"You were once this small too."

"I was?"

"Yes you were. Happy New Year Alex."

"Happy New Year mommy."

Callen loved this moment right now, sitting here with his family. His new little girl was so cute.

"G, honey can you help me over to the window. I wanna see the fireworks with Amelia."

"Sure."

He put Alex down and moved the chair closer to the window. Melissa held Amelia as Callen helped her over to the window and sat her down. Callen pulled up another chair and sat down next to her with Alex on his lap. Together they enjoyed the fireworks. Alex fell asleep in Callen's arms. Melissa was getting tired so Callen helped her back to the bed after he put Alex on the couch.

"You wanna hold her daddy?"

"Of course." Melissa handed Amelia to Callen. "She's so cute," Callen spoke with a crack in his voice. He was so happy right now. "We make really cute babies."

"Yes we do."

Melissa rested her head on Callen's shoulder and fell asleep a few minutes later. Callen looked at the little girl who was falling asleep in his arms. He gently got up and put her in her crib after giving her a kiss. He picked Alex up and lay down on the couch with him on his chest.

The next morning Callen woke up and he saw Melissa breastfeeding their little girl.

"Good morning honey," Melissa spoke.

"Good morning baby," Callen replied. "She looks like a hungry little girl."

"Yeah she's drinking very well."

A little later a doctor came in.

"Congratulations with your little girl."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'm Doctor Lewis, I'm the head of OB. I just wanted to tell you that your baby was the first one born in the new year in this hospital."

"That's very nice," Callen replied.

"Since your baby is the first born we would like to give you this gift certificate. You can buy some baby stuff with it," the doctor spoke as he handed Callen the certificate for $100.

"Thank you doctor. That's very nice of you."

"You're welcome. Congratulations again and enjoy the new year."

"Thank you. You too."

Later that day Melissa and Amelia were discharged. Callen drove them home. After they were settled and Amelia was asleep Callen called the rest of the team to inform them on the new baby. They all promised to stop by as soon as they were back from their holidays.

"I can't believe we have another baby," Callen told Melissa when they were lying in bed that night.

"I know me neither. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful family."

"You're welcome. And thank you too for letting me apart of that family. I'm so happy that I'm your husband and that we have two beautiful kids together. I love you so much."

"I love you too honey."

They gave each other a kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked it. Have a good 2014.**


End file.
